


Unclog me, Mr Plumber

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Sehun cursed in his mind, watching as the man took the long sleeve jacket off, baring perfectly sculpted arms to his eyes as the man kneeled on the floor to reach under the sink.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Unclog me, Mr Plumber

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my AFF account to AO3

Sehun nearly jumped off his bed when his door bell rang loudly in the small apartment. He sat up, groaning and quickly rolled the futon up and pushed to the side as he mumbled “Coming coming” Under his breath.

Glancing at the clock, Sehun frowned, who the hell would be ringing the doorbell at 8.30 on Saturday morning? “What?!” He yelled, yanking the door open.

“Good morning.” A young and relatively attractive man said with a smile. “It’s time for annual repair of the pipes. I’m sure your landlord has informed about this. It will take only half an hour for me to check and if there is something that needs repairing, I’ll fix it right away.”

“Huh?” Sehun breathed, swallowing as he looked at the man. “Oh.. Oh! Yeah sure, come in..” He mumbled, self consciously rubbing his bare arm. Thankfully he had worn pajama pants and tank top to sleep. Wait! Fuck, he greeted the man, the hot and sexy plumper in PAJAMAS?!. Sehun slapped his face and groaned, closing the door as he scuffled back to the room.

Sehun cursed in his mind, watching as the man took the long sleeve jacket off, baring perfectly sculpted arms to his eyes as the man kneeled on the floor to reach under the sink. “Fuck..” Sehun breathed out loud, biting down on his lip as he openly stared at the man’s tight derriere.

“Erm… do you want tea?” Sehun asked, forcing himself to move eyes from the perfect view and try to get something else to concentrate on. The man had brought him half-hard already and he’d be damned if the plumper noticed his less-than-normal state.

“Oh sure!” The man called, moving back enough to smile to Sehun. “I’ll drink whatever you have. My name is Tao, I’m helping Mr. Yoon with the services. He’s the one who checked everything last year. But you know, he’s starting to get old and these small apartments have vents in difficult places. Have to save the old man’s back.”

Sehun just hummed, “Ah, really? I don’t know, I only moved few months ago.” He said, forcing himself to stare at the water boiler. He would not stare at that perfect, round, tight ass that the working pants only seemed to emphasize. Nope, he wouldn’t… oh, he totally would. Sehun grinned, biting down on his lip again as he let his eyes wander over the taunt body of the man.

Tao wore white tank top, the ribbed kind that seemed to hug his muscles just right and bring them to Sehun’s eyes. The cargo shorts, Tao was wearing were pulled taunt on his behind as the man reached down under his sink. He could see the muscles flexing as the man kept balance during working.

Tao grunted as he tried the valve below the sink. Tapping it with a wrench he tried again; the sound that left his lips going directly to Sehun’s groin. Licking his dry lips, Sehun moved his gaze up, blushing when Tao noticed his gaze and smirked knowingly without a word.

“Ah, really? Then you wouldn’t know.” Tao said, looking closely at the valve. “I think it’s better to change this one, it’s getting rusty so the sink obviously leaks somewhere. Do you know where to turn off the water intake for his apartment? There should be a gauge in the bathroom. Can you go and look for it?”

“I can try…” Sehun mumbled, quickly turning away to hide his blush and the small problem that his loose pajama pants seemed not to cover so much anymore. Sehun looked around in the tiny bathroom, looking for the gauge and handle to turn the water off. He found it at the floor level, bending over by waist to get it turned off.  
He rather felt than heard someone to stand behind him before hands settled on his slim waist. A warm, taunt body moved to lay over his still bend one, lips resting near his ear as they breathed words in dangerously low tones.

Sehun choked on his spit, standing up quickly to turn and look at Tao. “WHAT?” He yelled, pointing at the other. “Y-you.. that’s sexual harassment and I will report this to the landlord and your boss.”

“Will you though?” Tao smirked, licking his plumb lower lip before biting on it. The plumber let his eyes rake over Sehun’s slim body, settling on his crotch area. “I’m a plumber, trust me I know a problem when I see one.” He said, stepping closer and effectively preventing Sehun from moving away.

Tao brought his hand on Sehun’s clothed member, letting his warm palm rest on the bulge before putting on some pressure.

Sehun tried to move away little but gave up soon, his body and mind wanting, needing, begging for the other’s touch. A shameless whimper left his lips when Tao pressed down harder, his fingers grapping the length just right through the fabric to make him harden more.

Tao grinned, looking at the other for a moment before diving in to a needy, open mouthed kiss. He slipped his tongue in Sehun’s mouth, dominant with the flicks and licks around the other’s mouth. Sehun brought his arms around Tao’s shoulders, hanging on tightly as he pulled the other closer, moaning shamelessly when he felt Tao’s bulge against his thigh.

Tao moved to such Sehun’s neck with open mouthed kisses, biting and sucking on the light skin hard as his hips moved against the others’. Tao licked around Sehun’s earlobe, sucking on the piercing there. The plumber chuckled lowly when Sehun shuddered against him, his fingertips pressing tighter against Tao’s shoulders in pleasure.

Tao’s hand moved between them and tugged Sehun’s pajama bottoms off, letting them pool on the mans ankles as he kneeled on the stone floor. Wetting his thick lips, Tao smirked at Sehun and wrapped hand around the thick cock in front of his eyes. Keeping the eye contact, Tao leaned in to lick the tip.

Tao licked around the tip few times before pressing his tongue to the slit. He smiled around the treat when Sehun brought a hand to his hair with a moan. The hand pressed him closer and Tao obliged, taking the tip in his mouth as he sucked hard.

Tao teased his partner, gently pressing down just below the ridge with his tongue before taking more of the length in his mouth and sucking. Closing his eyes, the man started to move, popping his head as he sucked, tongue flattened against the warm, hard flesh.

Sehun threw his head back in pleasure, hips moving to get more of the warm pleasure from the plumber’s mouth. “Tao..” He moaned, his free hand flying to the edge of the sink to hold him up as the pleasure started to build.

Tao pulled back, standing up to look at him with dark, diluted eyes. “Lube and condoms?”

Sehun swallowed, pulling the other in a deep, needy kiss before pulling away. He looked at the man as he moved past the plumber to get the items from the cabinet under the sink. Tao watched him closely, opening his belt and stepping out of his cargo shorts. He palmed his own length through the underwear as he watched Sehun to move. Sehun put the items down on the sink, tugging Tao closer by his tank top and kissed him hard. He sucked on the others’ tongue as his hand dropped down to massage his length. Sehun pushed Tao’s hand away and slipped his own into the boxers. He moaned in the kisses when his fingers wrapped around the thick length, surprised by the size of it. Tao laughed huskily, grounding his hips to the touch. “Make it hard and wet.” He said, pushing Sehun down on the floor.

Sehun didn’t resist but kneeled down, pulling Tao’s boxers down. His eyes widened at the size, looking down bashfully when Tao laughed at his expression. Wrapping both hands around the member, Sehun tugged him into full hardness. He spat on his hand before spreading the liquid on Tao’s length. Looking up, he smirked at the plumber and took him in expertly.

Tao moaned loudly as Sehun popped his head on his member, bringing him into full hardness quickly. The pink lips spread around his length and the light pink dusting on the other’s pale skin made such an erotic image.  
Tao fucked his length into the warm mouth, enjoying the lewd sounds leaving Sehun’s mouth. Sehun pulled back when he gagged, clearing his throat. He jerked the length with his hand, looking up at Tao with dark eyes. Standing up gracefully, Sehun kissed him hard, teeth clashing and tongues all over.

Tao was the one who moved back and twisted Sehun’s body around. He slapped Sehun’s ass, grinning at the muffled sound that left the others’ lips. “You like that don’t you? But there’s no time now.. maybe next time.” Tao said, dangerously low as he took the lube and quickly worked a digit in.

Sehun moaned at the words, bracing his weight to the wall. “What makes you think there’s next time?” He asked, all menace in the words gone by the way his body reacted to the plumber’s touch.

“Pipes need regular service to stay in top condition.” Tao said, twisting the digit inside Sehun’s entrance before adding another one. He knew it would be over fast for both of them when he got inside. “You haven’t had yours unclogged for a while, eh? So tight.”

Sehun groaned, head hanging low in shame as he took the words in. He would be damned to admit it but the dirty talk was turning him on more than he thought it would. Sehun let himself fall into the game of Tao’s and said “Do it, Tao. Unclog me.” He stared at the other darkly over his shoulder. “Fuck me open”

The moan that left Tao’s lips bordered those of the secret films Sehun watched once in a while. The low rumble that he could almost feel against his skin, went directly to his core and Sehun pushed back against the plumber to get what he wanted.

Tao pulled the fingers out, quickly rolling a condom on his length and lubing it up. “You’re so fucking sexy” Tao growled, kneading Sehun’s ass with his hands before spreading the cheeks to watch Sehun’s entrance.  
“Do it, Tao.” Sehun said, pushing back impatiently. He was dripping already, body flushed with desire.  
Tao bit down on his lip and guided the tip in. He paused for a moment before pushing the whole length in with one, slow thrust. He muffled a groan, fingertips pressing hard into Sehun’s hips as the tightness. “Fuck, you’re so tight. “ Tao knew he wouldn’t last long.

The plumber picked up speed, pounding relentlessly in to the heat. Cursing again, the man shifted Sehun’s legs more open, making him fall closer to the wall. The new position making it easier to hit directly at the other’s prostate.

Sehun tried to stop the loud noises spilling from his lips but lost the fight at a well aimed trust. Unconsciously he was begging for more, harder and faster as his own hand jerked his cock fast. Without a much warning, Sehun came with a strangled cry, slumping against the wall.

Tao pulled his hips back, cursing at the tightness that Sehun’s orgasms brought around him as he slowed down little. After few thrusts his pace got irregular and he came in the condom, milking his orgasms out.

Pulling from the other, Tao discarded the condom and cleaned himself up. “I think every pipe in this apartment works as they should now.” He said, looking at Sehun. “But if you have problems, call me.” He said, handing a business card from a pocket of the cargo shorts he already had pulled back on.

Sehun stared at it, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “I will. Thanks Tao.” He said, accepting the card. It wasn’t until Tao left that what happened registered to Sehun’s mind. He had just fucked a plumber, who he doesn’t know in his own toilet.

After cleaning himself up, Sehun took the business card again and looked at it as he sat down on the floor, leaning against wall. Waiting for the line to connect, he thumbed the name on the card, Huang Zitao, Yoon’s plumber service.

“Hey Baek, you don’t know what just happened!”

“Oh, you mean the hot dude that just left your place. WHO WAS THAT?!” Baekhyun screamed, the sound coming from both in the speaker of Sehun’s phone and through his front door. “YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION!” Came next, accompanied with a banging on the door.

Sehun barely got the door open when Baekhyun pushed in. “He fucked you good, huh?” The smaller man smirked, looking around. “Tao’s special service is something else.”

“H-hyung?!?” Sehun gasped, staring at his friend who smirked back at him knowingly.


End file.
